Chick Flicks
by Intentation
Summary: Saturday means date night. Dumb boyfriends Jean/Eren. Modern AU. T for mild language.


It was finally Saturday: date night. Eren had insisted that he go over to Jean's that week, under the premise of _we always go to mine_ and _you always ruin my stuff_. Jean certainly hadn't had any problem with that, but of course he protested against it to see his boyfriend protest. If anything, arguing only deepened their bonds, and so no harm was done there.

In the end they did crash at Jean's, having reached mutual agreement over the fact that Jean did have some nice channels whereas Eren was stuck with the dumb combo deal that had come with the plan.

Eren was currently lying on his stomach on the Kirschteins' knit rug, a bowl of smarties by his arm. His accompanee sat on the couch directly behind him, legs crossed. They were watching some obscenely bad chick flick as the result of some fighting over which channel to watch. Why they were watching this instead of Dancing with the Stars, Jean did not know. He was certain that Eren hated watching as much as he did, and yet he continued to watch the screen eith glassy eyes, arm occasionally moving to deliver a sweet to his mouth.

Jean groaned as the protagonist executed a spectacularly lame trip- right into the love interest's chest. At his feet came a snicker.

"Say, if I were to fall into your chest right now, would you fall for me?" asked Eren, eyes still on the screen. The mocking lilt to his voice made his boyfriend choke back a snigger as well.

"Figuratively or literally?" Jean waggled a brow just in time for round eyes turning to face him.

"Both. I guess."

Jean huffed and shoved his feet underneath Eren's torso, drawing a groan from the other boy.

"I've already fallen for you. Fallen hard. So, yeah, no. I'm not doing that again."

"Dumb fucker," murmured the boy on the carpet, a slow grin spreading across his face, all tooth and wrinkled nose. "That has got to be the lamest response I have ever heard from you ever."

Jean folded his arms behind his head and rested the balls of his feet on Eren's back. "But you love me," he insisted.

"Nah. Little fuck like you is destined for his right hand." Eren laughed at Jean's pinched expression and reached back to tickle the feet on his back.

Jean choked and kicked down- hard. Eren wheezed but continued to tickle, somehow managing to grab an ankle and yank the rest of the body down to the floor with him. The two wrestled on the ground for all of four seconds before Jean managed to pin Eren between his thighs.

"Oh, you are going down," breathed the one on top. He raised his arms menacingly and wiggled his fingers. Eren shrieked in mirth and squirmed, but Jean's weight held him firmly in place.

"Nononononono!" Hands ran down along his sides and Eren screeched. "Stooop!"

"Repent!" crowed Jean as he shoved his hands into sweaty armpits. "Repent! Repent! Repent!"

Eren laughed so hard he started to squeak. Jean felt his face flush at the sound and grinned.

With every squeak from Eren, Jean found himself grinning harder and harder, stomach turning and flopping. It was without a second thought that he leaned his head down to dot kisses all over Eren's face, eliciting even more giggles from the boy.

"F-Fuck you!" Eren gasped when Jean's hands moved to his face to hold him still as he kissed him.

The green-eyed boy's eyes scrunched at the sloppy kisses being pressed to his cheeks, and brought his arms up to yank his boyfriend up and around, putting himself on top.

Jean puckered his lips at Eren, who glared down at him with flushed cheeks and laboured breath. "Give me some sugar, babe!"

Eren punched him in the abdomen and stood to sit on the couch, leaving Jean gasping and winded on the ground.

Grabbing the bowl of smarties off the ground, Eren grabbed a handful before dumping the remaining contents on his victim's head.

The brunet smirked as Jean slowly turned his scandalised face to him. He set his heels on Jean's back as he had done to him and reclined back, letting out a sigh of contentment.

"What the _fuck_, Yeager!?" Jean shouted. "Those were my smarties! What the _fuck_! Fuck you!"

"Payback," Eren grumbled around a mouthful of chocolate. His eyes remained glued to the screen even as Jean shook his feet off and shoved him backwards into the couch by his shoulders. The chick flick seemed to be nearing its climax.

An angry mouth claimed his and the boys fell back into the couch, even as the chick flick drew to a close and the credits rolled.

* * *

Unedited. Written in half an hour or less. It's nearly twelve AM.

**UPDATE**: Edited. Kinda. I didn't remember writing this in the morning and when I realized that this actually existed, I read it and... uh. Cringe-worthy. I haven't written in a while so this felt rather shallow and too fast-paced to me. I still don't really remember writing this. Also, the dialogue is weird? I'm going to keep this up though.


End file.
